AMOR DE NIÑOS
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: esta historia relata pequeño momento familiar entre sasuke e itachi hablando de amor y de como a traves de los años sus palabras se vuelven realidad por que el amor de niños; son los que perduran con los años
1. amor de niños discusion

-hermano crees algún día yo me enamore así como oka-san y papa-preguntaba un niño de apenas unos 6 años con la curiosidad en la mirada de ojos negros y cabellera de color negro azabache en conjunto con una piel nívea.

-claro que lo harás y yo estaré ahí para molestarte con la niña de tus sueños de color "rosa"- diciendo esto ultimo con una obvia intención oculta a su pequeño hermano.

-HERMANO!!!-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero y con un leve sonroso un sus mejillas

-acaso dije algo malo, solo estoy diciendo que quiero ver a mi pequeño hermano conocer a su princesa color de "rosa"-pronuncio con una sonrisa en los labios al ver a su hermanito gruñir y refunfuñar por lo bajo notando la intención en sus frases.

-ya no querré platicar mas contigo hermano-dijo el niño de hermosos ojos color negro sintiendo el leve rubor en sus mejillas –es mas me iré ha jugar con el dobe-

-con quien? Con naruto, el te la querrá quitar eh…- dijo sabiendo que su hermanito se molestaría.

-claro que no!!! Ella me quiere a mi- dijo enojado y con otro puchero que para su hermano era lo mejor de tener un hermano menor, y con una sonrisa autosuficiente se rio a carcajadas al suponer lo que a continuación pasaría con la llegada del tan mencionado color rosa -deje de reírte ella enserio me quiere mucho-dijo sin aun notar la presencia de la niña

-quien te… quiere? Sasuke-kun- preguntando entre inocente y apenada una preciosa niña de ojos color jade y cabello exóticamente rosa a la cual en este momento se le teñían de rosa las mejillas al esperar por su repuesta.

-eh… sa…sa...kur…a- el niño se dio golpes mentalmente por haber tartamudeo al frente de ella y trato de volver a comenzar –sakura hola! Pues yo hablaba de pues ya sabes no?- dijo sonrojado

-hablaba de nuestra madre, me platicaba que quería salir a jugar contigo y dijo que seguro le darían permiso por que ella lo quiere mucho a el-dijo el uchiha mayor tratando de cubrir a su hermano pequeño frente a la niña de cabellos rosados- así que pues vayan a jugar-

-gracias itachi-san nos veremos después-dijo mientras tomaba de la manita a sasuke mientras este solo le sonreí a su hermano mayor por haberle ayudado.

Itachi solo veía como sakura tomaba muy fuerte de la mano a su hermanito para empezar a correr mientras le decía algo de ir por naruto a donde kushina y por la tímida hyuga a la mansión y poder así jugar los 4 al escondite o a los pastelitos y cosas así, los veía con una sonrisa tierna en la cara pensando que su hermanito le había preguntado algo que ya sabia, por que al parecer el pequeño sasuke estaba tan enamorado de una linda peli rosa al igual que esa peli rosa estaba tan enamorada de el.

Y pensaba para el mismo que esos amores eran de lo que perduran con el pasar de los años el amor de niños…


	2. Chapter 2 discucion

-OH… Uchiha terminamos!!!- grito una furiosa peli rosada

-claro que terminamos SAKURA!!!- grito el azabache casi igual de enfadado

-Olvídate de que tenias novia- grito enojada por la rápida aceptación de su ahora ex-novio

-claro que lo olvidare, además quien quisiera tenerte a ti como su novia-dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios y siguió hablando- seguro mañana cuando todos los hombres sepan me envidiaran- dijo esta vez poniéndose serio, lo cual molesto a grandes rasgos a la ojiverde

-oh… - reprimió un leve sollozo con las lagrimas a punto de traicionarla –sabes Sasuke no me quedare a escucharte, solo un favor no me busques- dijo la joven ya con lagrimas en sus mejillas dándose media vuelta para marcharse

-claro que no te buscare-dijo acercándose a ella y quedándose a unos centímetros pero aun de espaldas a el le dijo –pero si mañana no llegas a tiempo me volveré loco e iré a buscarte- completo Sasuke con una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que ella se volteaba para verlo.

- de…de que me hablas?- pregunto secándose las lagrimas al momento de que el tiernamente la tomaba en un abrazo

-de nuestra boda claro-dijo ensanchando la sonrisa

-ja!- dijo mofándose de molestia- Pero si acabas de decir que quien me querría como novia- dijo Sakura intentando zafarse del abrazo del joven de melena azabache, cosa que era inútil –ahora me dices que si deseas casarte conmigo- dijo ya sin rastro alguno de sus lagrimas ahora solo había rastros de ira…

-claro y no mentí nadie te querría como su novia…- dijo apretando mas a la joven a su cuerpo –todos quisieran que fueses de ellos, que seas su esposa, que seas de su propiedad pero se equivocan tu solo eres mia- Sakura entro en una clara confusión hace unos momentos la ofendía y ahora ¿la halagaba? Pero eso no detuvo su ira.

-NADIE es un objeto… y yo no soy la acepción, no soy una posesión- dijo aun en brazos de su novio, ex-novio, prometido o lo sea que fuese

-yo soy una posesión un objeto o como le quieras llamar- dijo con seguridad –soy tuyo a piedad y voluntad- dijo con tal sinceridad que desconcertó a lo joven de hermosos ojos jade que al fin se había liberado del abrazo

-sabes no me importa me voy…-dijo con algo de satisfacción por las palabras del chico pero aun molesta y con paso decidido con rumbo a un lugar sin el

-vete Sakura, pero recuerda mañana alas diez- dijo con algo de tristeza

-olvídalo –fue lo único que dijo aun sin retirarse completamente

-sa…sa…- tomo un fuerte respiro para poder decir lo siguiente que sabria que le doleria en el alma

- Sakura… yo lo siento, enserio lo siento pero creo que si no puedes superar una simple discusión como la de hoy en la que ambos dijimos cosas demás, pero yo reconozco mi error y te pido perdón pero si tu no puedes definitivamente no estas lista para ser el matrimonio y si es asi entonces creo que si sera mejor que no te presentes mañana yo se los explicare a todos- dijo el joven de ojos negros con la mirada firme pero con un semblante de tristeza –y te entenderé-

Sakura solo continuo caminando solo se detuvo una fracción de segundo para decir –entonces… No me esperes-…


	3. Chapter 3

-teme estas seguro de querer continuar con esto después de lo que me dijiste no creo…-lo interrumpió antes de que el chico de sonrisa zorruna terminara la frase

-así le dije que seria que le esperaría hasta las diez y que si no llegaba yo les explicaría a todos- dijo Sasuke acomodándose por enésima vez la corbata ya frente al altar, frente a el párroco

-son las 10:26 y la gente esta empezando a hablar teme- dijo con un semblante triste al ver a su casi hermano al borde de la desesperación por la falta de su otra mitad

-oye hermanito no te pongas nervioso si ella te ama… llegara- dijo su hermano mayor con una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios que hizo que Sasuke se tranquilizara a ver a sus dos mejores amigos apoyándole, Itachi su consuelo y su cómico para momentos de depresión y Naruto su apoyo y su comprensión

-eso es lo que me temo… que no me ame… que no llegue- dijo con una media sonrisa ocultando su tristeza

Y entonces dando paso contrario a sus palabras se empezó a escuchar a la marcha nupcial empezar a tocar y por el pasillo a paso lento y seductor entro la oji-verde con un vestido entallado a su esbelta y frágil figura de color blanco de pura seda con una línea de destellos justo debajo del busto. La joven traía entre sus manos un ramillete de hermosas flores blancas con algunos arreglos de cristal entre las flores y con un peinado que recogía su cabello en detallado peinado era la misma alusión de un ángel era lo único en que Sasuke podía pensar…

-Estamos aquí reunidos para…- las palabras del párroco que empezó a recitar en cuanto la marcha nupcial termino y Sakura quedo justo a la de Sasuke quedaron en el aire al ser interrumpido por Sakura

- perdóneme por favor pero creo que gracias a mi tardanza todo esta un poco atrasado así que si no es una molestia yo solo deseo decir y escuchar 2 cosas mis votos y los suyos ah!! Y decirle a el hombre que tengo aquí a mi lado que no es necesario que lo pregunte yo lo acepto solo a el como mi esposo para toda la vida-dijo sin aun voltear a dirigirle la palabra al mencionado joven

-Pero es que…- otra vez fue interrumpido ahora por Sasuke –yo estoy aquí por que s obvio que quiero a esta mujer como mi esposa así que TSK… continuemos- dijo solo dando una rápida mirada a la que esperaba pronto fuera su esposa

-pero dios manda q…- enserio que les gustaba interrumpir al párroco

-yo estoy de acuerdo el me quiere por su esposa y yo no podría pedir a nadie más que no fuera el-dijo con un tono un tanto desenfadado lo que a Sasuke le asusto hasta que vio el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de las joven a pronunciar que ella no podría pedir a nadie mas esas palabras le llenaron de alivio el alma.

-bueno pues entonces por donde decidan empezar por los votos me dijo no señorita-dijo ya el párroco frustrado por no hacer las cosas de la manera correcta pero viendo que era amor lo que tenia enfrente solo que uno muy distinto a los demás decidió hacerlo a la manera de ellos –joven Uchiha sus votos matrimoniales por favor

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha prometo amarte respetarte y amarte y nunca dejar de amarte por que eres lo que dios puso en mi camino, por que eres lo que dios mando para mi, para poder ser feliz, prometo permanecer a tu lado –decía mientras tomaba de sus manos y se miraban fijamente- y no solo lo prometo por que deba decirlo si no lo prometo por que quiero que lo sepas hoy y siempre yo Sasuke Uchiha te amo y te amare a ti Sakura Haruno hasta mi ultimo día de vida y si es posible mas allá de la muerte- termino con una amplia sonrisa de sinceridad

-ahora usted señorita Haruno-

-yo Sakura Haruno prometo serte fiel, respetarte y amarte para toda la vida y si es posible mas allá de la muerte- dijo citando las palabras de su casi marido con una linda sonrisa-y al fin cumplirás tu promesa no?-

De que promesa me hablas no recuerdo nada- dijo con una sonrisa que daba a entender que solo deseaba que ella la repitiera

-la promesa de hace muchos años atrás cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa y estabas con Itachi platicando, cuando éramos unos críos, que fuimos a buscar a mi madrina, Hinata y a tu padrino, Naruto que cuando estábamos jugando a la casita y Naruto para hacerte molestar te dijo que el seria el papa y yo la mama y tu le contestaste, bueno mas bien le gritaste que serias el único que fuera mi esposo cuando creciéramos- dijo con un ligero sonrosa en las mejillas mientras la voz y risa de Naruto la interrumpió

- jajaja oh si lo recuerdo- dijo riéndose con aun mas ganas- y luego te dije que podías casarte con ella pero primero tenían que comprometerse así como papa y mama lo recuerdo muy bien-

-si yo también lo recuerdo Sakura-chan, Sasuke le contesto que como se comprometían las personas grandes- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de añoranza y felicidad- para lo que luego el párroco solo seguía escuchando sin interrumpir ya que le parecía interesante la conversación que Sakura estaba retomando

-y Naruto te contesto que con anillo, y que tenias que preguntarme si quería ser tuya, aunque en realidad ahora de grandes lo comprendo esa no debía ser la pregunta pero en fin sacaste un anillito de fantasía de los que salían en los dulces, un anillito justo como este-dijo al momento de sacar un anillo chiquito que tenia una piedrecilla de plástico pero bonito y de fondo se escuchaba como todos los invitados a la boda hacían en coro un tierno –aahhhhhhh—en símbolo de que todo esto les parecía una ternura, luego Sakura el dio el anillo a Sasuke que lo observo con detenimiento y luego dijo

-bueno entonces Sakura Haruno… ¿aceptarías de nuevo como cuando teníamos 6 años ser mía… otra vez?- pregunto el joven de ojos color ónix, mientras le ponía el anillo de fantasía el dedo índice

-acepto solo si me lo vuelves a pedir como cuando teníamos seis, como las mismas palabras y todo-dijo la peli rosa esbozando una amplia sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de su casi esposo… claro si todo salía bien

-a ver déjame recordar… así después de encontrar el anillo dije... vas a ser mía por el resto de nuestras pequeñas vidas- dijo omitiendo parte de la información que al ver la cara de molestia de Sakura no le quedo mas que continuar- y no puedes decir que no, no te lo permito por que solo eres para mi, por que solo yo te hare mi esposa- termino la frase en un sonrojo al recordar lo infantil y caprichosas que fueron sus palabras en aquel entonces, pero con una sonrisa en los labios al sabe que el realmente era de palabra ya que al fin cumplió su cometido como lo comento su casi esposa, por que SOLO EL la haría su esposas para el resto de la eternidad

-bueno y yo te pregunte… ¿por que quieres hacerme tu esposa?-dijo con algo de picardía en la mirada al saber la respuesta que acontecía

-y te respondí… -decía mientras tomaba a la joven mujer un abrazo posesivo acercando sus rostros para finalizar con…- para besarte cuando se me venga en gana- diciendo las ultimas palabras entre sus labios, presionándolos con dulzura y tierna pasión

-jóvenes… jóvenes!!!... JOVENES!!!...-grito por ultimo el párroco al ver que se besaban sin escucharle y al haber captado su atención solo dijo -aun no llegamos a la parte del beso-haciendo sonrojarse a ambos y haciendo que volviesen a sus posiciones uno frente a otro –bueno si aquí acaban los votos yo los decla…- interrumpiendo como de costumbre en los últimos 20 minutos

-espere solo quiero decir algo lo ultimo… lo prometo, es que solo quiero hacerle saber al hombre frente a mi que hoy llegue tarde ala iglesia no por cumplir las palabras que el día de ayer mencione si no por que- bajo el rostro mirando al suelo para darse la ultima ayuda de valor que necesitaba- por que tu eres perfecto en todo sentido, me complaces, me soportas, me apoyas, me haces sentir tan, tan amada que eres … tan perfecto… para mi que yo no sabia si yo lo era para ti- esto dejo en shock al pelinegro al saber que la joven frente a el se sentía tan poco cosa para el cuando el era el que no estaba seguro de ser suficiente a para ella… -y hoy me encuentro frente a kami , frente a ti, frente a muchas personas que esperan que esto termine y me decidí que si no soy perfecta para ti tengo toda una vida a tu lado para mejorar este gran defecto, solo si tu aun lo deseas, por que tal vez haz cambiado la opinión de cuando críos – dijo con la cabeza gacha notando como el joven de ojos ónix tomaba su cara en un gesto de levantarla y limpiar una lagrima que había escapado

-no he cambiado de opinión ni de amor por la mujer que esta en frente mío, y Sakura tu eres mas de lo que una persona ególatra, vanidoso, amargado y egoísta como yo merece- y e interrumpiendo el discurso del azabache se encontraban su hermano y su mejor amigo

-eso es cierto Sakura-chan, te mereces alguien mejor que el teme- dijo el joven de ojos color cielo mostrando una amplia sonrisa dando entonación a una broma, la cual Sasuke no estaba tomando muy bien

-Sakura, yo concuerdo con Naruto mi hermano es muy poco cosa para alguien con tu corazón-secundo la opinión el Uchiha mayor con la misma sonrisa que el Uzumaki mostrándole a todos que era una broma ya que el y Naruto sabían mejor que nadie que ellos habían suido creados justo para complementarse uno al otro, pero eso no era lo que a Sasuke sacaba de quicio en estos momentos

-gracias, no me están ayudando,… - dijo con una cara de pocos amigos dejando ver en su frente una venita resaltando para después relajarse para poder hablar con Sakura- bueno Sakura solo quería decirte que aun te sigo amando como cuando críos y estoy seguro que te amare siempre, y al PARECER no soy el único que piensa que no te merezco por que algunas personas que no estaban invitadas a la platica se metieron pero en fin… Sakura tu eres… perfecta para mi y si dices que yo lo soy para ti, entonces el párroco puede continuar- dijo el azabache mostrando la mas reluciente y bella sonrisa que todos los presentes en la misa hubiesen visto

-AL FIN… bueno antes de que alguien mas interrumpa yo los declaro marido y mujer ya puedes besa… -y justo antes de que el párroco dijera la ultima frase, ya se veía como Sakura y Sasuke se tomaban en un fuerte abrazo para luego el juntar sus rostros y unirlos en un beso lleno de anhelo-ya esta besando a la novia- decía el párroco mientras se formaba una gotita en su frente al ver a los recién casados y se daba la media vuelta para retirase definitivamente esta no había sido una misa normal… y en esos momentos se oía retumbar la iglesia en gritos a coro de felicitaciones y enhorabuena y carcajadas de parte de otros como NARUTO E ITACHI al ver la cara del párroco que aun en la ultima frase lo habían ignorado total y completamente

-sasuke-kun yo tal vez no este lista para el matrimonio pero se que tu si, así que tu me enseñaras como madurar- decía Sakura como una tímida sonrisa en los labios y aun en la iglesia

-Sakura… no mejor dicho… esposa Sakura, tú me haz enseñado a sentir así que prometo yo enseñarte a madurar o lo más cerca que podamos estar de madurar ¿vale?-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Así fue como ella lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo y susurrándole al oído le decía que la única condición para dejarse enseñar era que fuera así lado para el resto de su vida solo ellos juntos a lo que joven azabache solo le respondió con el mas dulce de los besos y su condición entre susurros y caricias era que no se arrepintiera de aceptarlo a el como su esposo y ella solo dijo:

-oh… Sasuke kun… eso es lo único irreal entre nosotros dos, por que tu y yo nacimos para ser uno…uno solo…

-por que el amor de niños es de ese que perdura con los años- decía Sasuke divagando

-de que hablas Sasuke kun no te entiendo- pregunto la oji jade confundida

-no de nada en especial- decía con una de esas sonrisas que alteraban el corazón de la joven ahora entre sus brazos con rumbó a su radiante carro de bodas, mientras ella se sonrojaba y el pensaba en las sabias palabras de su hermano

Siento mucho haberlos confundido con el giro que dio la historia en el segundo capitulo espero y que con este final comprendan gracias por leer….=)


End file.
